Drinkin'
by Tu
Summary: Sam goes out for a night on the town. Jack goes out for a night on the town.They meet up. What happen's next is anyones guess.


Title: Drinkin'

Author: Tu

Rating: Pg

Season: Any

Disclaimer: I don't own Sg1

Author's Notes:

* * *

Jack sat in The Basement nursing a beer. Why the hell had he let Daniel talk him into coming to this place? It was loud. It was crowded. It was a popular hangout for people in their twenties, maybe late thirty's. Its appeal was loud music, cheap booze, cheap food, and the fact that it was always packed. Jack felt ancient in here. Archeology students whom had been drawn to Daniel currently surrounded him. Daniel himself was sitting at the end of the table have what looked like a deep argument over Aztec rituals. His hands were flying all over. The 'kiddies' were hanging on every word.

Jack looked out onto the crowded dance floor. Lights of multiple colors flashed over the sea of humanity that danced on it. Jack was sure some of the moves being done out there were illegal in most states. In the center of the floor a ring of guys surrounded a group of woman. A flash of blond hair caught Jack's eye. There in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a mass of men was Sam. Jack watched as the crowed moved to the edges of the floor to watch the group dance. Jack recognized the other four women from the SGC. His eyes traveled up and down Sam taking in her outfit. Sam had on a blood red skin-tight shirt that stopped just above her belly button. A jet-black mini skirt hugged her hips. His eyes traveled down her legs to a pair of black boots that gave her another seven inches of height. Jack watched as she swayed back and forth to the music.

Daniel moved down the table and sat next to Jack." The things they are teaching kids in school today. I mean who doesn't know about Aztec sacrifice's."

Jack watched as the sea of humanity swallowed Sam up again. Daniel followed Jack's line of vision and smiled as he realized his friend wasn't listening. It was always the same when the two of them spotted one of them out somewhere.

"Jack?" Daniel said laughing.

"Hm? Yeah, that's interesting, Daniel." Jack said sipping his beer eyes glued to the dance floor.

Sam made her way off the dance floor and up the stairs. She laughed as Kelly and Rita argued about what the group should get to drink. Girl's night out hadn't seemed like a good idea when they asked her earlier this week. But as Kelly had pointed out, Sam spent most of her time with SG1 and rarely hung out with just women. Sam had to agree. The guys were great but sometimes it was just too much. Sam smiled as Kelly handed her a Cranberry and Vodka. She grabbed a stool at the table and looked around.

"So, Commander Kingston walks up to the guy and says' We're not from around here. Could you recommend somewhere good to eat?" And the guy goes freaks on us and is screaming at us in some language throwing stuff." Kelly said leaning forward.

"Hey, Sam, isn't that Dr. Jackson waving at us over there?" Rita said pointing across the room. The whole group looked over.

Sam smiled as Daniel waved grinning at them like an idiot. She waved back." yes, it's him." She replied.

"So, Colonel O'Neill is somewhere around then?" Kelly said with an evil grin on her face.

" I wouldn't know." Sam said getting really interested in her drink.

"Mmmhhmm." Came the replied from the group as they laughed at her. Sam knew what they thought went on with SG1. Unlike their male counter parts, the women of the SGC talked about nearly everything. There were only thirty of them, soilders and civilian, compared to the more then three hundred males. Sam looked up when Daniel bounced into her peripheral vision.

"Hello everyone. How are you girls tonight?" Daniel said sitting down next to Kelly. Unlike most of the SGC, the women had gotten use to Daniel suddenly appearing and making himself part of the conversation.

"We're fine Daniel. Where's you shadow?" Kelly asked smiling.

"If anyone's a shadow, it Danny." A voice said behind Sam. She turned and smiled as Jack sat down next to her.

"Carter," he said nodding at her," Ladies.'

Sam looked him up and down out of the corner of her eye as she sipped her drink. He was dressed from head to toe in black. She had to admit he looked hot.

"Sam?" Kelly said throwing her umbrella at Sam.

"What? I'm sorry I missed the question." Sam said snapping her eyes back to the group. The knowing smiles on their faces where annoying. She felt Jack squeeze her leg under the table.

"I asked if you knew where we should go next. I mean we've been to most of the clubs on this street." Kelly said trying not to laugh.

"I have no clue. Besides it's getting kind of late."

"NO You Don't!" The group cried.

"Sam you promised you would hang out with us all night." Rita said.

"Yeah, no running home and re-writing the laws of physics." Sue said.

"Yeah, Sam." Daniel chimed in.

"Shut up, Daniel." Sam said laughing throwing the umbrella at him.

Sam waved good-bye to the women and turned to help Jack with Daniel. As always, he was drunk as a skunk. Sam had tried to warn him about the girls but he wouldn't listen.

"Are they always like that?" Jack asked pinning Daniel between his body and the car.

"What? Crazy and free with the drinks?" Sam asked unlocking the doors.

"Yes."

"No, most the time we sit around the SGC, Sir, complaining about you guys." Sam said helping him load Daniel into the back seat.

"Sammmm," Daniel slurred, "Rita cheated. I don't think she drank all her drinks."

"Daniel, not every one is wasted after four drinks like you are." Jack said.

The drive to Daniels apartment was silent except for the first five minutes when Daniel whined about Rita cheating. Sam smiled as she drove. Drunken Daniel was as fun as Sober Daniel. Sam pulled into a parking spot not far from the door. As she and Jack got the half asleep Daniel out, the heavens opened up and rain came poring down on them. The three of them rushed inside.

Jack watched as Sam corralled Daniel into bed. She was better at this then either he or Teal'c. For some reason Sam just understood Daniel better then they did.

"Is he finally asleep?" Jack asked a few minutes later.

"Asleep, no. In bed, yes." She said flopping down in the couch next to him.

TBC….


End file.
